


Bonds

by weirdraccoon



Series: SuperBat-Alpha and Omega. [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Baby Damian Wayne, Best Friends, Beta Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce Wayne is Not Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Family Bonding, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Omega Bruce Wayne, Panic Attacks, Protective Bruce Wayne, Self-Harm, at least not yet, courting, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdraccoon/pseuds/weirdraccoon
Summary: A one-shot collection about Wayne-pack life after they left the hospital.Dick discovers his invulnerability and some dark secrets about his family which leads to a breakdown.Bruce tries really hard to save his city and his unofficial pup while tending to his blood-related pup.Alfred keeps an eye on everyone and keeps them all from falling apart.Damian is an adorable little baby.And Clark is still falling for the Omega that likes pretend to be an airheaded idiot.What could go wrong.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: SuperBat-Alpha and Omega. [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594810
Comments: 34
Kudos: 220





	1. Chapter 1

Bruce hadn’t meant to ignore his ward in favor of his pup. For him, both pups were his. But taking care of a baby took way more time than a nine-year-old. Even if said nine-year-old had nightmares and didn’t talk and one terrifying day Bruce found him cutting his arm only to count the seconds it took it to heal.

The Omega took the scalpel away and cleaned the cut. Dick only stared. Then, when Bruce finished, Dick ran to his room and locked himself the rest of the day. Not even Alfred could convince him to come out and have something to eat. Bruce spent that night sitting against the door, listening to the quiet sobs of his ward at three in the morning.

Damian was a quiet, gentle baby. He only cried when he was hungry or when he needed a diaper change. Bruce fed him every two hours, lucky for him Damian slept most of the night, and Alfred helped change him and bath him when Bruce was exhausted, but the Omega was determined to take care of his pup on his own.

Alfred had to take care of the three of them since Bruce had his fears of being a single parent, and how tiny the pup was and how delicate and “Alfred what if I do something wrong? What if he ends up hating me? How can I know if I’m doing it right?”. So Alfred had to convince Bruce that he would be fine and little Damian was going to grow up in a loving family and no one could ever hate him.

“Your parents had the same fears, Master Bruce,” Alfred told the Omega leaning on his shoulder and rubbed his back. “Just by that, I’m sure you’ll be a great father. You already are.”

“What about Dick?” Bruce whispered.

“Master Dick’s situation is a complicated one,” Alfred sighed. “He’ll get better with time. We’ll have to show him we are here for him wherever he needs us.”

Alfred had to keep an eye on Dick when Bruce wasn’t able to if only to reassure himself that the child was alive and back in the manor. However, Dick, knowing he didn’t hurt so easily anymore, seemed to ignore every precaution he once had while playing on the chandeliers and the trees. So the Beta was more often than not spying on the young future-Alpha to make sure the child wasn’t doing anything too dangerous (much more after the incident with a scalpel. They had to keep Thomas’ study locked since then).

People came to meet little Damian. Selina, Lois, Harvey, Silver… And Dick spied them from the top of the stairs and the corner of the rooms.

Day by day, the older pup was learning to trust them again, to get to know the visitors, and more importantly in Alfred’s eyes, to get close to his little brother.

Alfred found him one night in Damian’s nursery. The Beta was checking on his wards before going to bed. Damian was asleep already, and Bruce was down in the cave, he supposed Dick was also asleep in his room. He didn’t expect to find the small figure of the little Alpha perched over Damian’s crib.

He could swear to never suspect Dick about doing any harm to any of the manor’s inhabitants, but he had held his breath watching as Dick scented the air and pet the baby’s soft hair.

“I’m gonna teach you how to fly, little D,” Dick was whispering. “And I will look out for you when Bruce and Alfred aren’t here. I promise.”

Alfred smiled and crossed his arms, watching as Dick’s and Damian’s bond flourished right in front of him. It wasn’t quite a sibling bond, just like Dick’s and Bruce’s wasn’t yet a familiar one. They needed a little coaxing for that, Bruce was still unsure about telling Dick about the Grayson’s involvement in their accident and the Court of Owls, and DIck refused to let go of that bond to create a new one with Bruce.

“I’m sure Master Damian will love to learn your family's art someday,” Alfred said, chuckling when Dick startled. “However, Master Dick, I believe Master Damian has to learn how to use his legs to walk first.”

Dick tilted his head and smiled at Alfred which made the Beta happy, it showed Dick was better.

“But he’s Bruce’s son,” Dick explained. “He’ll be as smart as him, he could learn to walk and to do a cartwheel or a somersault at the same time!”

Alfred hummed, adjusting Damian’s blanket.

“Maybe you’re right,” Alfred nodded. “Bruce does have very smart pups. Damian will be the best with a teacher like you.”

Dick blushed and looked away.

“Goodnight, Alfred,” the pup rushed to say and fled the nursery.

Alfred could hear his door closing and decided to retire to bed.

In the cave, Bruce was reading about a new drug called “Venom” the GCPD found in the docks. He wanted to know who made it, where it came from and who was selling it, and put a stop to it. So far it was known to disable the brain’s functions that prevented people from hurting themselves; it increased physical musculature and strength but reduced rational thought process which ended in people fighting to death or attacking by standing innocents.

Superman had offered to help since Bruce couldn’t go out and fight them off each other (he was still in recuperation, he had to remember that for the sake of his pups), but the Omega wanted to keep the Alpha as far from the Bat as possible. He didn’t want Superman to be targeted more than he already was because he seemed to be helping the hacker in Gotham. They hadn’t stolen all the kryptonite, and they weren’t sure who had some of it, so Bruce feared for his friend’s life in and outside of the city.

At least Luthor seemed to have forgotten about the alien for the time being.

“What are you doing here?” Bruce asked, not looking away from the screen.

“Just wanted to say hi,” Clark answered from his floating-place just above Bruce’s shoulder. “I can see everyone’s in bed and fine. Damian looks adorable, by the way.”

Bruce smirked and glanced at the hero for a moment. There was something in Superman’s uniform that kind of dulled the Alpha’s scent. Bruce knew Clark smelled like apple pie, but as Superman, his scent was spicier. Less dessert and more appetizer.

Bruce kind of wanted to eat him either way.

“When are you coming to meet him?” Bruce asked. “And Dick, he’ll be excited to meet you.”

Clark rubbed the back of his head.

“Me as in Clark or as Superman?” He asked. “Cause as fun it was to read about your fling with Superman I don’t want you to be in danger.”

Bruce huffed a laugh.

“You’ve got enough rescuing Lois,” he joked and showed Clark one of his real soft smiles. “You can come as Clark. You’re my friend as Clark and as Superman. If you want to tell them that you fly in your free time then you can tell them later. When both of them understand what it means to keep a secret.”

Superman mirrored Bruce’s smile.

“Will you spar with me before you go home?” Bruce asked, suddenly turning to the screen to turn it off. “It’s been a long time since I trained for real.”

“You want to spar,” Clark began, landing on his feet. “With me. Bruce, I don’t want to hurt you,” the Omega glared at him and Clark raised his hands. “Or for you to hurt yourself. You could break your hand just by touching me the wrong way.”

“Then you’d have to control yourself,” Bruce smirked. “Besides, I’ve seen you fight. You rely a lot on your powers, you wouldn’t win in a fair fight against me.”

Clark raised an eyebrow.

“You think so, Mister Wayne?”

“I know so, Superman.”

Clark chuckled a little before taking off his cape.

“All right,” he nodded. “But, knowing you’re gonna glare at me, I’m gonna remind you that you aren’t supposed to be moving so much yet.”

Bruce rolled his eyes like the rich brat he was supposed to be, and Clark grinned at that picture.

“Geez, you’re worst than Alfred,” Bruce muttered and led them to the training mats. “Would you mind if I made some kind of kryptonite ring just in case I have to fight you for real?”

Clark stared at him as if the Omega had grown another head.

“What,” Bruce shrugged. “Just in case.”

Superman shook his head and sighed.

The Omega was definitely something else.

He rather liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce’s friends were weird, Dick thought. And they made the Omega act weird, too. Selina was continuously all over him, gushing over Damian in Bruce’s arms but never attempting to carry him herself. Harvey did try to carry him, once, but Damian cried and Bruce had to take him back to hush him. Both of those friends offered Dick a smile but neither tried to approach him, and he was glad for that, he didn’t like people coming close to him in case he hurt them or they tried to hurt him as Cobb did.

Oliver Queen was a new face for him, though. He arrived at the manor with a pretty blond Beta, and while Oliver made a beeline to Bruce and his pup, the woman tried to talk to Dick, who was hiding behind Alfred when they arrived.

“Hey, sweetheart, how are you?” She asked and Dick stepped further behind Alfred. “I’m Dinah Lance, you’re name is Richard, right?”

Oliver had told her about his friend’s doings when Bruce first took Dick in. She was as curious as the Alpha to learn more about the kid and Bruce’s reasons to take him in. Oliver never imagined Bruce would one day want kids, and there he was, with his new baby and an older pup under his care. Dinah thought the Omega looked happier at least.

“Dick,” the child corrected, eyeing her shyly.

Dinah smiled.

“Will you introduce me to your little brother, Dick?” She asked, offering a hand.

Alfred smiled down at Dick and sent a grateful look at Dinah’s way when Dick took her hand. They did not mention how Dick hesitated when Dinah described Damian as Dick’s little brother.

Small steps.

Later, Dick was included in the adults’ conversation when Oliver asked him if he liked the manor.

“Yes, it’s awesome,” Dick grinned. “I do miss the circus though, but I like it here with Bruce and Alfred as much. Bruce has this room with a giant TV screen in which I watch cartoons all mornings, and when he has time we watch some movies at night.”

Dinah smiled warmly at the rich Omega and wondered how was it that neither Bruce nor Dick realized they had half a familiar bond. Who didn’t want to complete it?

Oliver and Dick got involved in a discussion about who was the best superhero. Oliver claimed it was Star’s Green Arrow, but Dick disagreed saying that he didn’t have any powers, so technically he wasn’t a super. So Oliver voted for Central’s Flash, but Dick hummed and made a bet about Superman winning a race against the red-clad hero.

Dinah and Bruce exchanged smiles, and Dinah knew Bruce was also thinking that Oliver was good with kids. She couldn’t help but wonder if perhaps… But she also knew that their lives weren’t fit to have pups. First, they needed to finish their mission.

Some days later, Dick met Clark Kent. He arrived with Lois and introduced himself like another Daily Planet’s reporter. He smelled like Alpha, but his apple pie scent was so soft Dick felt comforted by it rather than scared.

Bruce and Clark seemed happy around each other, but Dick was Wayne’s Alpha, so he didn’t know why Bruce was accepting another Alpha so easily, even if Dick hasn’t presented yet. Harvey was also Bruce’s Alpha friend, but he talked about his own pack, and he never got as close to Bruce as Clark did when they talked.

Besides, there was something about the Alpha that Dick couldn’t trust. Maybe it was those glasses he had to wear. They obscured Clark’s blue eyes, and every time Dick tried to recall his face it came out blurry.

Anyways, Clark tried to be friendly towards Dick, but the pup ignored him and preferred to disappear upstairs. Lois shrugged, and Bruce smiled apologizingly at him while Alfred pursed his lips. It was safe to say that Clark fell for little Damian just as he did for the pup’s dad.

Bruce’s and Clark’s relationship was getting better and better, according to the reporter. Bruce started training again, showing off how much he learned under Ra’s al Ghul, and he even tried to train Clark, but it was kind of hard when the Alpha was invulnerable. Bruce did teach him some moves that could help him during a fight when they sparred some nights ago. Clark would never forget how controlled Bruce was on his own body, his movements, and even Clark’s body.

Clark hoped they could do that again soon.

Neither Bruce nor Clark noticed the knowing looks Alfred and Lois shared over their heads.

Later, when Clark and Lois left for Metropolis, Dick came back down and scented both Damian and Bruce. Bruce eyed him curiously but obliged when Dick sat on his lap to run his nose along Bruce’s throat. Alfred snickered where he stood with Damian in his arms and knelt when Dick tried to scent Damian.

“Master Dick,” Alfred called the pup. “Do you smell something different on Master Bruce and Master Damian?”

Dick shrugged. Bruce huffed a laugh and scooped the nine-year-old in his arms.

“Dick, we all know you’ll be an Alpha when you grow up,” Bruce told the kid while rubbing their noses together. That earned him a soft laugh, close to what he’s been missing since they got back to the manor. “But you’re my pup, you don’t have to protect us, Dick, _I_ have to protect _you_. Don’t you like Clark’s scent?”

Dick blushed slightly and shrugged, avoiding Bruce’s eyes. Bruce smirked and placed a quick kiss on the kid’s forehead.

“Come, I’ll tuck you in,” Bruce murmured, glancing at Alfred who nodded and went upstairs to Damian’s nursery to tuck him in bed. “Do you want to read something before going to sleep?”

Dick wasn’t so sure about Bruce’s weird friends. But who was he to tell the Omega who he could talk to? Bruce called him his pup, Alfred treated him like family, and Damian’s baby scent carried Dick’s young scent along with Bruce’s and Alfred’s.

What would his parents think if they saw him with a new family? Would they be angry?

Would they think he was replacing them?

Dick didn’t want to forget about them. He didn’t want a new dad. But then, what was Bruce to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have literally just finished this one, what do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

Clark was staring at the big globe at the entrance of the Daily Planet building. People walked behind and around him, entering through the revolving door and crossing the lobby to the elevators. Some reporters were already on their way out, assignments ready to be completed and notepads, cellphones or recorders ready to register whatever leads they had. Interns running late, balancing coffees on their way to whatever office they were practicing at.

Clark could hear it all, he could sense it all, but it was just background noise. He was focused on the globe in front of him, on a heartbeat miles from there. More sounds were surrounding that steady heartbeat: a child’s laughter, a baby’s babbling.

Clark smiled.

It had been seven months since Damian Wayne was welcomed to the world. Five, since Bruce Wayne gave an official interview about the new prince of Gotham, as the press dubbed baby Damian. Three, since Clark last visited Gotham.

He was glad that Dick was back to being a happy kid. At first, Clark hadn’t met him because the child’s parents had just been murdered, and he thought he’d leave them to adapt to one another, wait for Dick to feel at home at the manor. Then he was taken, and Superman helped rescue him but Clark felt the kid wouldn’t want people trying to talk to him.

He was right, sort of, since when he went to meet Damian, Dick tried to hide behind Alfred and some furniture and then disappeared upstairs. Lois told him to not take it personally, and Clark understood, Dick had gone through a lot in less than a year.

Bruce had smiled apologetically at him, but he didn’t call Dick back down, instead, the Omega passed him his new pup, and Clark felt like the luckiest Alpha in the world.

He hadn’t told Bruce about courting him, and Bruce hadn’t mentioned it either, but Clark could feel his inner Alpha purring anytime he got a hint of that cinnamon scent. It practically bounced whenever he got a glimpse of Bruce’s real soft smile. It whined during his fights when he couldn’t concentrate on that heartbeat.

He often wondered if it was the same for any other Alpha, or if it was something about Kryptonians.

He should ask Jor-El.

“Hey, Smallville! Aren’t you planning on working today?”

Lois stopped beside him to look at the globe and whatever it was that had Clark so transfixed.

“Oh, yeah, sure,” Clark startled with Lois’ voice so near him and had to force himself to ignore the noises from Gotham. “Sorry, just thinking.”

They walked to the elevator, and when they got in and Clark hadn’t elaborated Lois nudged him between the ribs, it wasn’t like he would feel discomfort.

“Are you going to tell me or should I start guessing?”

“Lois, no-“

“Because then I bet it has to do with a certain rich Omega,” Lois smirked.

“Part of it, yeah,” he shrugged and decided to confide in her. “Mostly with my Alpha. It’s kind of obsessed with Bruce and I don’t know if that’s normal or if it has to do with… you know.”

“It being a Super-Alpha?” Lois teased, then sobered up and placed a hand over Clark's shoulder. “I wouldn’t worry too much unless it is telling you to stalk him or kidnap him,” her eyes widened, “or bite him. Please tell me is not so bad.”

Clark shook his head and they stepped out of the elevator. The bullpen was already full of noise and movement, and the TVs showed a new ‘super’. They called her Wonder Woman, no one knew where she came from or what she wanted, so far she had stopped a weird sorcerer that turned men into animals. It was far from Metropolis, and when Clark heard the chaos Wonder Woman was already there tying up the other woman.

“I’d like an interview with her,” Lois hummed, also looking at a screen while they deposited their belongings in their neighboring desks. “That woman deserves the front page. Is she an Alpha?”

Clark rolled his eyes.

“I didn’t get that close to scent her,” he muttered. “And you’ve never asked me for an interview,” he pouted.

Lois huffed a laugh and sat on his desk.

“I know you think I’m reckless and that I always get myself in trouble and then you have to rescue me,” she smirked. “Imagine how much more trouble I’d be in if I was the one to interview Superman. Oh, on that note, perhaps you could tell her to rescue me in your place.”

“We didn’t talk much,” Clark groaned and waved her off his desk to place his laptop on it. “She presented herself as Diana of Temyschira and mentioned being a princess, _and_ , if her mention of her parents was true, she is a demigod.”

“You’re impressed,” Lois grinned and sat at her desk. “I know I am. Imagine having her on our side! An honest to god goddess.”

Clark chuckled and turned to his laptop to open a work in progress he had to hand in at the end of the day. Fortunately, he only had to proofread and fix some details. Perhaps he could go home early and take five minutes to visit Gotham before going to Smallville for the weekend.

_In other news, the new ABO-Test is now available in private and public hospitals. Doctor Maxwell claims the test won’t have any side-effects nor health issues on the pups whose parents decide to apply it. For now, it is an expensive procedure that consists in taking a blood sample and adding the three secondary genres hormones to see which one the blood responds to. It is expected it’ll become cheaper in time, and that it’ll help parents to be prepared for their children's presentations._

There were a few other reporters beside Lois and Clark that turned to the screens at the mention of the ABO-Test. Some people thought it was a good medical achievement, while others knew traditionalists would take advantage and sell their Omegas as it was done before. Only now they could do it even before they presented. At least in old times, they had to wait from twelve to fifteen years to know for sure the secondary gender.

Clark looked at Lois, she winced, knowing what he was thinking.

“Guess we’ll need more heroes to break some rings,” she said sadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> with this, we have the main detail needed for Jason's appearance! still, you can leave requests in the comments about the manor's life, remember Dick is nine, Dami is less than a year old, and Bruce and Clark aren't yet courting but do flirt with each other :D


	4. Chapter 4

“Mister Wayne!”

“Are you giving Richard back to the authorities?”

“Is it true you had complications during delivery?”

“Bruce! Can I get a picture?”

“Are you going to try the ABO-Test on your son?”

Bruce ignored the wave of reporters waiting for him outside of Wayne Enterprises and made his way to Lucius Fox. He was so glad when he finally arrived he ignored the other man waiting beside Fox. When they entered the building he turned and blinked at the unknown man.

“Mister Wayne, this is Edward Nigma, he will be working with us in Applied Technology,” Fox introduced. “We’d like to show you the new Wayne-interface that will allow us to expand to other cities, and in the future, to other countries.”

Fox had a knowing smile while explaining it, and Bruce nodded and smirked at Nigma.

“Nice to meet you,” he said offering his hand, scenting another Alpha. He hoped Nigma wouldn’t have a problem working for an Omega. He wouldn’t want to have the same problems he had with the former board.

“Likewise, Mister Wayne,” Nigma smiled and accepted the handshake. “I’m very excited to work at your company.”

“Please, it’s Bruce,” the Omega smiled, “and it’s our company,” he put an arm around Fox’s shoulders. “Lucius is the one in charge, I only use my parent’s name and money. I like to think about WE as a team with only one goal in mind.”

“Which is?” Lucius smirked at Bruce, following the younger’s lead to treat him like the child the media thought him as.

“I’m sure Mister Nigma has an idea,” Bruce turned to smile sweetly at the short Alpha.

“Oh,” Nigma hummed and looked at Lucius with wide eyes, asking for help. There was none. “Gotham’s improvement?” He guessed.

Bruce nodded, satisfied, and released Lucius for him to lead Edward Nigma to his floor while Bruce went to the PR department. He wanted to make his opinion on the ABO-Tests public, but he needed to be sure his employees and the company, in general, agreed to it.

He also wanted to spend as little time as possible away from Wayne Manor. He had a bad feeling about Dick wandering the house again. It wasn’t like he was worried about Dick finding the cave since he didn’t plan on keeping it a secret, but there were things there that he didn’t want the kid to find out yet.

Clark told him it would be like when his parents told him he was adopted, and Alfred thought Dick would be fine as long as Bruce showed him he was family even if the Graysons betrayed him. Bruce was… afraid that Dick would go back to hurting himself. He even offered to pay for a therapist, but Dick ignored him for two days after that until he relented and said he’d forget about it.

But maybe it was better if Dick found it out by himself, then he’d ask Bruce about it and Bruce could answer whatever questions the pup had.

Or, Dick would feel even more betrayed because Bruce knew about the Graysons and Haly’s Circus and didn’t tell him.

He sighed and shook those thoughts from his head. Now was not the time. He had to research about Cadmus and the ABO-Test, but first, he had to talk with PR.

It was in the middle of his meeting when his phone pinged with a new message from Selina.

>>News. Now.

“Uh,” he looked back at Cheyenne Freemont, his PR manager. “Do we have a tv around here?”

He and Cheyenne watched as a Cadmus van was being persecuted by at least eight Metropolis police cars, one police helicopter, and a Daily Planet helicopter. The van was approaching the bridge that connected metropolis with Gotham, and Bruce couldn’t even fake his surprise that the robbers were taking it to Gotham.

Suddenly there was another helicopter, but this one had nothing on it, not the MPD shield, nor any new’s logo. Not even Luthor’s common signature he loved to use all over his city.

The third chopper started firing to the police one, while men in the back shot at the cars while the van sped away to the bridge.

Bruce knew that even if the police were to follow, they would lose them in the docks. There were still hideouts and abandoned warehouses in which the robbers could hide. Abandoned the van and take whatever was in it with them.

With some luck, the Bat would find something that led to the robbers’ identity.

“What do you think is in the van?” Chayenne asked softly.

Bruce was wondering the same thing. Cadmus was a known experimental laboratory, and the Bat found out Dr. Maxwell worked with them to create the ABO-Test. He hadn’t leaked that information, though, for this very reason. He feared someone would try to steal it and sell it to Omega traffickers. Clearly, the information reached them anyway.

His suspicions were confirmed once the screen showed Cat Grant.

_We have just been confirmed that Cadmus Laboratories were in charge of distributing the ABO Test at a national level. The van was to supply Metropolis’ Central Hospital with one-hundred and fifty approved Tests. So far, Dr. Maxwell hadn’t answered any calls, but other members of the Scientific and Medical community such as Dr. Caulder fear that whoever takes hold of the Tests may be able to replicate it with the right equipment._

“Shit,” Bruce muttered.

Chayenne nodded.

“Good news is,” she started with a conflicted look on her face. “We can use this in your speech against those things. Let’s hope no Omegas are hurt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize I haven't had Dick finding out about his parents... I'm probably going to publish about Jason first, but this part is not done yet.  
> Btw I'm taking longer because I've been watching Netflix. So far I've watched Locke and Key, Umbrella Academy, Hillhouse, and currently I'm watching Sabrina. All that in under two weeks XD  
> Bear with me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long... I decided that even after all Dick went through I still wanted him to be this all-smiles, happy, energetic child that brought light to Bruce’s life. So instead of him discovering a very dark secret about how the Graysons used him, he’ll keep his life at the circus and his parents as happy memories. He won’t allow Cobb nor the Owls to destroy his childhood, and neither will Bruce. Once he’s older and bigger then he’ll probably understand more, but by then he’ll have Bruce and he won’t care because he has a new family and a perfectly imperfect pack.  
> Also, now I have a tumblr: weirdraccoon.tumblr.com/ (I don't know how you add the link :c). I’m not one to post things daily (unless it’s memes in fb) but I’ll try to post about the fics and what I have written so far for the next chapters, or prompts, or ideas, or stuff I want to use and drawings that aren’t so bad…

After Bruce found out Haly’s Circus was somehow connected to the Court of Owls, he finally decided to tell Dick the truth once he was older. His parents were already taken, violently, from him, he didn’t want to destroy his perception of them and his childhood. Much less, so soon after all the kidnapping and torture.

It all went to hell one day when Dick approached him while he fed Damian. Dick ran a finger on Damian’s cheek with care, then turned his sad eyes to Bruce.

“Bruce?” He whispered.

Damian eyed Dick for a second, but deciding the older pup wasn’t bothering him, he closed his eyes and kept sucking. Bruce had asked Alfred if he could give him formula instead, but then, knowing that breastfeeding would also delay his heat, he told the Beta to forget it. Alfred didn’t mention how glad he was, after all, it created an even stronger bond between pup and father.

“Yes, Dick?” Bruce whispered back, smiling softly at the pup and running a hand through his soft hair in reassurance.

After the whole business with the owls, Dick still wanted physical comfort and liked to take Bruce’s hand when they were walking outside or touching Damian’s head or feet when the baby was near. Just as Bruce thought about it, Dick took one of Damian’s little feet in his hand, clearly anxious about something.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Bruce asked, frowning.

“You remember…” the pup started, then looked down and lowered his voice even more. “When Superman rescued me. You know him, don’t you? That’s why he helped.”

Bruce’s lips quirked upwards a little, but he shook his head slowly.

“He’s Superman,” he answered, still whispering. “He helps everyone.”

Dick hummed and played with Damian’s sock.

“They say you two are close,” he whispered without looking up.

“Who says?”

“People on TV,” Dick mumbled. “He told you?”

Dick had been unconscious when they found him, then Lois took him to the hospital and he found Bruce after Damian was born. They hadn’t talked about it all, so Bruce thought Dick believed that Superman saved him while Bruce had a stress-induced labor.

It wasn’t far from the truth, and maybe Bruce could show him the basement and talk about it and perhaps about seeking professional help without the pup running to hide.

“Told me what, Dickie?” Bruce took Dick’s hand from taking off Damian’s sock and squeezed.

“About the man,” he mumbled, looking at Bruce’s hand. “He said he was family.”

Oh shit, Bruce thought.

If the Talon told him about his family, then Dick already had doubts about them.

“Does that mean I’m going to be like him?” And this time, Dick did turn his eyes to him. Big wide blue eyes tearing up in fear. “I don’t want to be like him.”

“Oh, Dick,” Bruce pulled him close and Damian whined a little. “You can be whatever you want to. I don’t know what he said to you but you don’t have to listen. You’re your own person and you’re part of this little pack,” Damian huffed angrily and tried to push Dick away from his Omega dad, but Bruce purred softly and the two pups relaxed.

They cuddled for a minute before Alfred came looking for Dick.

“Miss Gordon is here, lad,” Alfred called him, smiling at Bruce. He never imagined he’d get to see this side of his ward.

“I’m coming,” Dick mumbled, then kissed Damian’s forehead and walked after the Beta. He stopped at the door, turned to Bruce. “Thanks.”

Bruce smiled and watched him go. Then he looked at Damian, who yawned. Bruce placed him on his shoulder to burp him and stood to walk around the room.

“What do you think, Dami?” He asked. “Should I show him?” Dami burped and Bruce carried him to his crib and watched him as he fell asleep. “What will you do when I tell you about your mom?”

It wasn’t the first time he wondered about it. Talia was, deep down, a good Alpha, and Bruce wanted to believe that when she wasn’t, it was because of the pit. It didn’t mean that Talia was an innocent victim. He didn’t want to lie to his pup, but he couldn’t imagine telling him about the murders and terrorism.

Suddenly there was yelling inside the manor.

Damian startled and started crying. Bruce turned and saw Alfred running pass the door. Towards Dick’s room.

Bruce took Damian in his arms to tried to comfort him and went after Alfred.

When he arrived at Dick’s room he froze.

Barbara Gordon was standing against the wall closer to the door with a look of pure terror in her eyes. Alfred had Dick sitting with his head between his knees breathing purposely.

“What happened?” Bruce asked the girl who turned her teary eyes to him.

“I- I don’t k-know!” She cried, almost in a panic herself. “I found a letter in my locker addressed to him and he read it and just started screaming.”

“Hey, hey, come here,” Bruce cradled Damian against his chest with one arm and reached for Barbara with the other. The girl crashed into him and sobbed quietly. At least, more quietly than Damian who was still crying. “It’s okay, it wasn’t your fault,” he soothed. “He’ll be fine.”

Damian tired out just when Alfred locked eyes with him. Bruce nodded. The Beta retrieved Barbara and Damian from him, leading them down the corridor with promises of sleep and hot chocolate, while the Omega entered the room.

Dick was sniffling, curled up on his bed, and there was a forgotten letter on the bedside table.

He glanced at it and noticed Haly’s signature.

Oh boy.

“Hey,” he called softly, sitting beside the pup, he ran a comforting hand through soft hair.

Dick didn’t answer.

Bruce kept stroking Dick’s hair while he took the letter.

_Dear Dick,_

_We all hope your new life is as great as it was with us. Don’t forget that we’re family, you can always count on us. The circus will miss you horribly. Zitcka already does. It isn’t the same without you jumping around, and the show is not the same without the Flying Graysons._

_But I have a confession._

_Dick, since the day you were born we all had the task to train you to be agile and fast. Not just you specifically, all our children are supposed to learn, to train. But, among the others, it was you who showed the most potential._

_Please don’t be angry with your parents. Don’t lose your faith in us, your circus pack. We’ve been under their ruling since a long time ago before the circus was as you know it. At that time, our family members were considered freaks with no place in society. They found their place with us and they started the tradition._

_One day they came and bought us. Threatened us. Still did these last years. They saw you and they chose you. The deal was that the moment they needed you they could take you. But they live in secret, Dick. They are supposed to not exist. No one knows about them. So we all had to agree to see your family die._

_You were supposed to die that day along with your parents._

_They would’ve taken your body and remade you in their weapon also known as Talon._

_I’m so sorry._

_I’m glad they failed. I’m so glad that Wayne kid cares enough about you to use his connections to find you. Keep you safe._

_Now, with the Court dismantled, we can start again._

_We can try._

_But I must warn you that they are not the only ones._

_We all love you, Dick. We all regret what happened._

_Take care,_

_Haly and the rest of your pack._

Bruce held back his tears.

He was frustrated.

Who was Haly to tell Dick this stuff to a nine-year-old? To contact his ward without his permission. To admit to a pup that his parents died because his pack betrayed them.

“I’m bad, Bruce,” Dick murmured, still sniffling. “I want to hurt them just like Talon hurt me. I’m bad.”

Bruce frowned.

“You’re not bad,” he threw the letter on the floor for Alfred to burn later.

“How’d you know that,” Dick sobbed and turned to look at him with angry eyes. “I’m bad just like my pack and my parents!”

“I know because I want to hurt them as much, too,” Bruce soothed. “I know because when my parents were murdered I wanted to murder the person who did it. I understand your anger and your sadness, but Dick, I also know that, even if the circus and your parents knew about the Court, I’m sure they loved you and cherished every second they had with you.”

Dick shook his head, so Bruce made his decision.

“Come with me, I’ll show you something.”

Bruce could feel Dick’s nervousness while he led him to the studio and the secret entrance. He tried to use his scent to calm the pup down a little, but Dick was still feeling pretty shaken up by the letter and its implications. Once the clock revealed the stairs, Dick’s eyes widened and took a hold of Bruce’s shirt, following and looking everywhere and everything.

The bats shuffled a little with the noise of them coming down, and Dick tightened his grip and stepped closer to Bruce. Then he saw the computer and he gasped. It was true that he didn’t care enough about gossip to know about Gotham’s white hat, but he was friends with Barbara, and she loved conspiracies and computers, much more if they were connected in some way.

“Bruce?” Dick whispered, looking up at him with excitement.

Well, Bruce thought, he’s not crying anymore.

“Do you want to know the truth about the circus?” Bruce kneeled down in front of Dick and placed his hands on the pup’s shoulders, looking right into his bright blue eyes. “About your parents?”

Maybe he could explain it without actually telling what he thought about the Graysons. Dick could keep his parents as he did. Their love and care. Dick could grow up better and be better and cope better. Bruce rather died than see one of his pups be like him.

Dick nodded, and so, Bruce carried him to the monitors.

He showed him everything he had on the Court of Owls and its connection to the Haly Circus. He showed him the evidence he had about his parents knowing from his birth about the possibility of losing him. How, as the letter said, everyone trained the children to be the very best, to be picked. How they thought it an honor for the Court to have Talons with their family name. He didn’t tell him that even his parents decided to sacrifice him only for their name to mean something again.

He searched the Talon who tortured Dick. William Cobb was indeed related to the Graysons. One could say he was the founder of the family, but he didn’t share the name. The Omega who birthed the first Grayson had been very young, from a very rich family, with a head Alpha that would never have accepted poor Cobb as part of the pack, nor would he have allowed the Omega to leave.

Cobb took the baby and left, already a Talon in training. The Court received the pup for what it was. A gift. A promise. Cobb signed his son away that night. Only, his son wasn’t as good as the Court expected. Nor that child’s child. But then Richard showed the same, if not more, talent as his great-great-grandfather.

Bruce revealed the truth. But he also kept his opinion to himself. He didn’t say how he thought the circus betrayed Dick, how his parents practically sold him. Maybe he would, when Dick was older, or maybe Dick would think about it and realize it on his own.

“I miss them,” Dick frowned and looked at Bruce. “How can I miss them knowing they wanted me dead?”

“They’re your parents,” Bruce purred. “They were part of your life for nine years. Took care of you. Taught you everything you know. It’s okay to miss them. To love them.”

“Does it ever go away?” Dick was staring at the Flying Graysons’ photo Bruce showed on the screen. His mom and dad were flying proudly over the audience, younger than Dick knew them.

“Not really,” Bruce sighed, resting his cheek on Dick’s hair. “But it does get better.”

They were silent for a few minutes, then Dick remembered he had his friend waiting upstairs, probably worried about him.

“I won’t tell her,” Dick nodded without Bruce having to ask, which was a relief.

They found Barbara laughing and enjoying a milkshake while Alfred told her about life in the manor. Bruce could see the baby-monitor on the table so he figured Damian was asleep in his room.

When they entered, Barbara’s smile got bigger and she jumped at Dick to hug him.

“Alfred was telling me about how you liked to hang from the chandeliers,” she told him. “They’re so high though, I don’t think I’d do it.”

Bruce smirked and took his milkshake from Alfred who smiled approvingly in turn.

“I could show you some tricks!” Dick claimed, happier than he was an hour ago. “Garden’s pretty big for us to practice!”

“Maybe I could convince you to join the Gymnastic team?” Barbara asked, already running after the younger pup to go outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo like I mentioned at the end of Son, I didn't have this part planned and that's why it's very short. I'm gonna write the important stuff for the rest of the series and meanwhile if you want to read something specific about their new-life leave it in the comments and I'll give it a try and add it here. Just keep in mind that Damian is less than a year old, Dick is 9, and Bruce and Clark aren't courting nor dating... Yet. If you have a request about them dating I'll save it for the right time ;D


End file.
